


Fresh Start (SPN/TW)

by Katiie190



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angels, Dean Has a Daughter, Demons, F/M, Hunters, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiie190/pseuds/Katiie190
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a 16 year old daughter named Madison AKA Maddy. <br/>  Madison, Dean, and Sam just finished a case in Austin, Texas when Madison decided she was tired of living on the road and off bad diner food.<br/>  But when does a Winchester ever get the apple pie life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Madison's POV* 

        Currently my dad, uncle, and I are in the motel room, we just finished a case and are getting ready to move towns. Again. 

    I was sitting on one of the beds while dad and uncle Sam pack the weapons up. "Dad..." I trailed off looking down playing with my fingers. "Yeah kiddo?" He asked, I stayed quiet as i brought my eyebrows into a frown as I thought of a way to say this, i heard him walk closer until i felt him sit next to me on the bed. "Whats wrong Maddy?" He asked soothingly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. 

      "Do you ever wish you had a place to call home?" I asked in a whisper as i looked up at him, he furrowed his eyebrows slightly before peeking up at uncle Sam and looking back at me with a sigh. "Home is-" "I mean a real home dad." I cut him off. 

    He frowned with a sigh and opened his mouth to speak but i cut him off once again gaining an annoyed look but i didnt care. "Please dad? We can leave from there to do case's, i just want to live in a home, go to school, meet real friends." I whimpered giving him the puppy dog eyes, he looked at me with narrowed eyes. 

      Taking a deep breath he groaned. "Fine, Sam find a place we can stay." I squealed in happiness and hugged my dad tightly. "Thank you dad, you're the best!" He gave out a weak laugh but hugged me back. 

-On The Road- 

      "Yes thank you, we should be there soon- alright see you there." Uncle Sam hung up the phone, putting it in his pocket. "That was the realtor, she said all we need to do is sign the paper work and the house is ours..." He trailed off awkwardly, me on the other hand, i was bouncing in the back seat in excitement.  

   Suddenly a question popped into my head. "Uncle Sammy?" "Yeah Maddy?" He asked looking back at me. "Where are we going?" I asked curiously, he chuckled looking at my dad. "We're going to Beacon Hills." He paused, i furrowed my eyebrows. "Where's that?" "California." He smirked. 

-Beacon Hills- 

      I must have fallen asleep sometime during the drive because next thing i knew i was being shaken awake. "Madison, wake up we're here." I shot up wiping a little drool from the side of my mouth. "Wha- Where?" I looked around seeing it was very sunny and we are in front of a very nice house. "Oh my goodness!" I squealed hugging my dad tightly before moving on to uncle Sammy. 

      "Keys. Now." I stated holding my hand out excitedly, they looked at each other and chuckled, my dad pulled out the key and dangled it in front of me. 

    Yanking the key from his hand I turned around and began running toward the house with a wide smile on my face. 

*No POV* 

        Sam watched as Madison ran into the house happily before looking over at his brother who was watching his daughter with a small grin. "She's happy, I'll give you that." 


	2. Chapter 2

*Madison's POV*

        It was 6:23 P.M. and we just got done settling everything into the house, my dad and uncle Sam are finishing up putting all their weapons away. Me on the other hand am sitting in the living room, bored. 

   Sighing to myself i stood up walking down the hall until i got to where my dad and uncle were. "Dad." I stated tapping lightly on the half opened door, he turned his head with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah Mads?" I gave him a small smile before saying. "I'm gonna go for a walk around the new neighborhood." "You got your gun?" I rolled my eyes bending down lifting my pant leg showing my pistol tucked into my boot." "You know, dad's are suppose to be asking if you have your phone before you saying you're leaving the house." I paused standing back up straight before continuing. "Not asking if you have a gun." 

     I stood there with my hands on my hips while he just stared at me. "Be back by 7." He pointed at me with a straight face. "Wha- It's 6:30." I whined, he said nothing and stared at me with a hard look, groaning i rolled my eyes and turned around basically stomping down the hall way. 

    Opening the front door i walked outside and down the driveway with my hands in my pockets and my head down. Pulling out my phone i plugged my headphones in and began playing 'Highway To Hell' by AC/DC. 

       Bobbing my head to the music with my eyes closed i wasn't watching where i was going and was suddenly tackled to the ground. My eyes snapped opened just in time to see a car fly by in front of me, snatching my headphones out of my ears i heard someone shout. "Are you okay?" Looking up with wide eyes i seen a tan [boy](http://45.media.tumblr.com/48f305955eeb4c7521cae3840b2704a7/tumblr_o20vojQamz1t27ahco3_500.gif) with an uneven jaw standing over me with his hand out, slowly i reached up grabbing it. "Uh- yeah, thank you by the way." 

    He gave me a small smile. "No problem- Are you new here by the way?" He asked slightly curious, tucking my hair behind my ear i stated. "Uh yeah, my dad, uncle, and i just moved here." I shrugged slightly. "Well, welcome to the neighborhood." I giggled slightly. "What a great welcome, almost getting run down with a car." 

     Chuckling he held out his hand. "I'm Scott McCall." He introduced himself, with a smile i shook his hand before introducing myself. "Madison Winchester." 

         We talked for a while before i looked at the time seeing it was 7:05, my eyes widened as i stood up from the park bench. "Shit, um- I gotta go, im late-" he cut me off standing up. "I can walk you home." Pursing my lips i motioned him to follow me. 

    I walked quickly with Scott following next to me until we got to my house, I could see my dad in the window pacing back and forth with his desert eagle. With wide eyes i stopped walking and turned toward Scott. "Um, i can walk from here, ill see you tomorrow- Okay? Okay, bye." Turning back around i ran up the steps and into the house. 

     "You're late." My dad stated roughly, i gave him a nervous smile. "Im so sorry dad, i promise it wont happen again-" He cut me off with a wave of his hand causing me to go silent. "You're right, it wont because you're-" He paused looking at uncle Sam awkwardly before clearing his throat looking back at me and continuing. "You're grounded." I raised my eyebrows in shock. "I'm grounded? Dad you've never grounded me, you're kidding right?" I asked hoping he was kidding. 

       He took a deep breath before speaking. "You wanted a normal life, well you're grounded for a week, you'll go to school, come straight home, train, and sleep." I scoffed in shock. "Because i was five minutes late?" I asked in disbelief, he pouted his lips out as he looked back at uncle Sam who raised his hands. "Dont bring me into this." 

    "Uncle Sammy, you can't let him do this." I argued, uncle Sammy just kept his hands raised as he turned around walking out of the room. "Fine." Turning around i stomped upstairs until i got to my room and fell onto my bed, taking a deep breath i stuffed my face into my pillow and screamed loudly. 

     Once i was done screaming i felt my eyes get droopy when i heard the sound of wings, turning my head i seen Castiel. "Cas." I gasped happily suddenly more awake as i jumped off my bed running up hugging him. "Hello Madison." He smiled. "Where is your father?" He asked, i rolled my eyes pulling back from the hug. "Downstairs." I stated sitting on my bed. 

     "I need to talk to him and Sam, i'll see you later Madison." With that he disappeared leaving me alone in my room, sighing i laid back down on my bed and slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

*Madison's POV* -Next Morning- 

       "Rise and shine kiddo!" I shot up looking around my room until my eyes landed on my smiling dad holding a half empty bottle of beer, i glared at him before groaning falling backwards. "Get up kiddo, we gotta get you to school so we can sign you up." He stated before walking out, i sighed and got out of bed. 

     Licking my lips i trudged over to my closet and pulled out the outfit i decided i wanted to wear today. I pulled out a dress that was sleeveless and had a black top with black and red plaid bottom. Walking out of my room i walked to the bathroom closing the door behind me, setting my dress on the counter i slid open the curtain and turned the water on letting it heat up while i got out my tooth brush and toothpaste and began brushing my teeth. 

     Rinsing out my mouth i stripped down getting into the shower sighing as i felt the hot water glide down my body. Grabbing the shampoo i squirted some into my hands before massaging it against my scalp before doing the same with the conditioner afterwards. I washed my body before ringing my hair out and turning the water off, reaching outside of the curtain i grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body. After i was out of the shower i dried my body off and wrapped my hair in the towel. 

      I slipped my dress on and took my hair out of the towel and plugged my hair dryer in.   
Once i was done blow drying my hair i grabbed my brush to untangle it all, i decided to leave it in it's natural waves for my first day. Opening the bathroom door i walked back to my room where i did my make up, slipping on my combat boots i grabbed my jean jacket that said 'Fuck You, Yes You.' on the back, and my bag which had my silver knife in it, i straightened my dress out as i smirked to myself in my body mirror. "I look good." I said to myself, winking at the mirror i opened my door and walked downstairs. 

     "Alright dad, im ready." I stated once i got down the stairs, i seen him and uncle Sam waiting by the door. "You're not both coming, seriously?" I asked sadly. "Hey whats that suppose to mean." Uncle Sam frowned, i gave him a sarcastic smile as i walked between them opening the door. "Nothing Uncle Sammy, nothing at all." I dropped the smile rolling my eyes before walking out of the house toward the impala. 

    They soon came out the house and got into the impala. "What's got you in a mood?" Uncle sam asked, i shrugged stating. "Nothing, just tired." 

      Nothing more was said as my dad pulled out of the drive way blaring Led Zeppelin, i bobbed my head to the music until he pulled into a parking lot, looking outside of the window i was met with a sign. 'Beacon Hills High School' 

    "Great." I breathed out, uncle Sam and my dad looked back at me with smiles. "Have fun." My dad stated sarcastically, i gave him a tight smile. "Don't be the freak of the school." I got out of the car with the roll of my eyes as i heard Sam, bending down i brought my hand up flipping him off, my dad started laughing as he got out of the car, while uncle Sam looked baffled. Turning around my dad and i began walking up the front steps. 

       Grabbing the handle of the door i opened it up walking in with my dad behind me. "Give me five." I giggled high fiving him, we walked through the cluttered halls until we found the office, we entered the office where we found a lady typing on a computer, my dad cleared his throat gaining the lady's attention. "Yes? How may i help you?" "My daughter is new here and i was hoping to enroll her today." She nodded pulling out some papers handing them over to my dad. 

    "Sign here, here, and here." She stated pointing to the areas he needed to sign before handing him a pen, he signed the papers and handed them back to her. "Perfect, what is your daughters name and what grade will she be going into?" She asked with her hands on the keyboard. "Madison Winchester and 11th." [ ** _A/N: Even though she's 16, she's going to be in 11th grade because she skipped a grade._** ] I answered before he could come up with a ridiculous fake name gaining a hard look from him. "Okay Madison, here's your schedule and a map of the school along with your locker number and locker combination, have a great day." 

      I said nothing and grabbed the papers from her and walked out of the office with my dad. "What the hell Madison?" He asked quietly, i looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I want to live a normal life dad, not a lie." Letting out a sigh he closed his eyes before speaking. "You're right kiddo, im sorry, ill be here at 2:30 to get you then we need to get you back into training and exercising, got to keep you in shape." He smirked patting my head, rolling my eyes i punched him in the arm. "Whatever, i gotta go" I said just as the bell rang, he kissed the top of my head before turning around walking down the hall. 

      Sighing i looked down at my schedule seeing i had Chemistry first.   
I began walking still looking at my schedule not watching where i was going and ran into someone. Gasping i expected to hit the floor but didn't. "We really got to stop meeting like this." I heard a familiar voice, looking up i seen Scott. "Hey." I smiled. "So you go here, what grade are you in?" He asked, i nodded with pursed lips before answering. "11th, do you know where chemistry is?" I asked, he opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a paler boy with brown hair and brown eyes running up. "Scotty, come on man we cant be late again or Mr. Harris is gonna have our heads on sticks- Whos this?" The boy finally stopped rambling about some teacher when he noticed me, i noticed his cheeks turned slightly pink telling me he was blushing. 

      "This is Madison, sorry Madison this is my buddy Stiles." I tilted my head slightly as i asked. "You're name is Stiles?" He chuckled nervously. "Uh, no it's just a nickname because my real name is really hard to pronounce." 

    Nodding slowly i turned back to Scott. "So as you were saying?" I asked with a smile. "Right, me and stiles have chemistry and i was just heading that way." I gave him a smile. "Show the way." 


	4. Chapter 4

*Madison's POV*

       Scott, [Stiles](http://67.media.tumblr.com/cf1af914be33dcbb384caf45e0ec58de/tumblr_n9hq771GA41qjvfkco5_250.gif), and I are walking to chemistry when Stiles turned to me looking nervous.   
"So- uh, what made you decide to move here?" He asked slightly stumbling over the words, i gave him a smile as i answered. "We wanted something different, i was raised all over the US." He looked at me confused. "Its uh- the family business, takes my dad and uncle all over." I lied smoothly. 

      He nodded slowly before the three of us came to a stop outside of a door.   
We entered the classroom where Scott and Stiles went to what im guessing is their seats while i stood in the front of the room. "Who are you?" Who im guessing is Mr. Harris is from what Stiles told Scott earlier. "My names Madison, im new here." He nodded speaking up again. "Tell us your full name and something you think is interesting about yourself." 

      Nodding i turned to the class. "My names Madison Winchester, I'm 16, i skipped a grade cause im awesome and i love to hunt." I noticed the way Scott and Stiles looked at each other as if speaking with their eyes. "Alright thank you Madison, go take a seat in front of Stilinski." I looked at him confusion as if asking, 'who the hell is stilinski?' "Raise your hand Stilinski." I watched as Stiles raised his hand, with a smile i walked over to him and Scott taking my seat in front of Stiles. 

    "So you like to hunt?" Stiles asked sounding curious, i turned in my seat and nodded with a smile. "Done it since i could walk." "What do you hunt?" Scott asked, i thought for a minute before answering. "Usually deer." I lied, i noticed how Scott looked like he was concentrating hard. "You okay?" I asked, he shook his head clearing his throat. "Me? Yeah im fine." He lied, i nodded slowly before turning in my seat toward the front of the class.

*Scott's POV* -Lunch- 

        I'm walking with Stiles heading outside toward the picnic tables.   
"Somethings up with her dude, maybe her and her family are hunters." I stated, he looked at me with a looked of disbelief. "Come on Scott, she looks innocent, shes how old again, 16." I slowly shook my head as we sat down across from each other. "Age dont matter, plus I listened to her heart beat, she's lying about something." I mumbled slowly opening my lunch bag, i heard him let out a sigh. 

    "Look, all im saying is-" He was cut off when suddenly a figure sat down next to him. "Hey guys." Speaking of Madison, she reached over stealing some of my potato chips stuffing them in her mouth. "Whatcha guys talking about?" She asked raising an eyebrow, looking at each other clearing our throats we answered. "Nothing, just school." She looked like she didnt believe us but shrugged it off. 

      We talked for a few minutes when i heard footsteps coming over and the smell of the pack flowed through my senses, looking up i seen Malia, Lydia, and Liam walking up with confused expressions when they seen Madison. "Hey." Liam stated sitting down next to me while the girls sat in the empty spaces. "I dont believe we've met..." Lydia trailed off looking at Madison. "No, I'm Madison." She stated holding out her hand, Lydia smiled shaking it. "I love your outfit." Malia stated with a wide smile, Madison smiled thanking her. 

       Finishing up eating we talked for a bit more until we heard the bell ring signalling us to get to class. 

*Madison's POV* -After School- 

    School was finally over, thank god.   
I was walking down the hallway with my backpack strapped over one shoulder while i scrolled through my contacts until i found my dads number. "I'm outside." He immediately stated once he answered the phone, chuckling i shook my head exiting the door seeing the impala. "Alright, im coming." With that we hung up. 

     While i was walking to the car i heard someone shout my name, confused i turned around with furrowed eyebrows seeing Stiles jogging up to me. "Hey- uh you want to hang out later, we're having a little get together at a friend of me and Scotts..." He trailed off scratching the back of his neck, slowly i turned my head peeking over at my dad who was watching us like a hawk. "Um, ill have to ask my dad..." I stated awkwardly as i pointed behind me, i watched as his eyes followed where i was motioning and how his eyes slightly widened. 

     "In the 67' Chevy?" He asked shocked, i looked at him impressed. "Yeah." He threw his arm around my shoulder turning me around walking toward my dad, this is gonna be.... something. 

      We got up to the car and my dad looked at Stiles with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, he must have noticed cause he slowly took his arm off me. "Uh- Sir, could Madison come hang out with me and a few friends later?" He asked with a small stutter, my dad opened his mouth to most likely say 'no' but to my surprise he looked at me then back at Stiles with a fake tight smile and forced out. "Sure." I looked at him with raised eyebrows and gave him a half smile as if to say 'thank you' 

       "Have her home by 4." My dad ordered deeply, Stiles nodded fast with a large smile on his face as he watched my dad drive off, turning he looked at me with his hands in the air. "Well, let's get going." 


	5. Chapter 5

*Madison's POV*

      Stiles and I were in his jeep that he keeps calling 'Roscoe' for some odd reason.   
Looking out the window i could tell we were going somewhere secluded as more and more trees surrounded us as we drove. "So." I paused slowly looking over at him. "Where'd you say we were going?" I asked cautiously, he looked over at me and chuckled. "To mine and Scotts friend- well sort of friend, he can be pretty bossy." I nodded slowly as i looked out the window as we parked, with furrowed eyebrows i got out of the jeep with my bag slung over one shoulder as i looked around. 

      We're in the middle of the woods and im looking at a house like it was meant to be pretty old but looks like it was redone and had work done on it. "Who's this friend of yours?" I asked as we walked up the porch, he knocked on the door looking down at me with a chuckle. "His names Derek." He paused as the door opened. "Derek Hale."

     I felt myself freeze as i heard the familiar last name, looking up seeing a [man ](http://33.media.tumblr.com/4f561e23f6fa5712e56cd97af74333fc/tumblr_ncmxdlokEL1ti85p5o1_500.gif)with dark brown hair, nearly black, green eyes, and a shadow beard. Taking a deep breath i gave the Derek guy a smile as i gripped the strap of my bag tighter. "Who is this Stiles?" Derek asked strictly obviously not liking strangers. "Oh, this is Madison, she's new here." He looked down at me with narrowed eyes so i gave him an awkward smile and a four finger wave. 

     Rolling his eyes he turned around walking into the house as stiles followed him motioning me to follow. Swallowing thickly i took a deep breath following behind them closing the door behind me, as i entered what seemed to be the living room i noticed a few familiar faces, malia, scott, liam, lydia, and someone i dont seem to recognize. "Who might this be?" The stranger asked with a smirk as he slowly walked toward me where he began circling me like.... a wolf with its prey.. 

     "Peter knock it off and leave the poor girl alone." Derek ordered, 'Peter' rolled his eyes but backed down. "Sorry about my uncle." Derek apologized, i had to force my eyebrows to stay down as to they wanted to shoot up in surprise. "Oh it's fine, really ive dealt with much worse then a perv." I smiled sarcastically toward Peter who glared at me. 

      The rest of the group on the other hand chuckled quietly. "So." I paused clapping my hands together. "What are we doing?" I asked looking around at everyone who stayed silent. 

   "Okay..." i trailed off sitting down. "Nothing it is." I nodded to myself, pulling out my phone i looked at the time seeing it was 2:45pm. 

     Looking at Stiles i seen he was mumbling something to Scott, narrowing my eyes i tried to see if i could hear anything they were saying but could only get a few words. "Dude......Derek......Hunter......Test Her." Test who? Test me? Slowly i stood up with my bag gaining everyones eyes on me. "Where you going?" Stiles asked tilting his head confused. "I got to get home." I lied, he furrowed his eyebrows. "You're lying." Scott stated, i looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "No-" I began to say but stiles cut me off. "You're dad said to get you home by '4' and it's only almost 3." I stood there for a moment weighing out my options before turning around booking it out the front door with the sound of footsteps behind me. 

     I made it outside and began running through the woods, i didn't make it far when i was tackled causing me and whoever tackled me to roll across the forest floor. Hurrying i jumped up ignoring the pain and grabbed my silver blade from my bag holding it up at who tackled me, who just so happened to be Derek, he must have known it was silver because he stopped Peter and Scott from getting any closer. "Who are you?" Derek demanded. "The names Madison Winchester." I could see the gears working in his and Peters brains when it finally clicked. 

      We were interrupted by the sound of panting. "Man you guys run fast." Stiles.   
Derek and Peter slowly turned to glare at him making him confused. "What i do?" he asked out of breath still. "You. Brought. A. Winchester. Into. My. Home." Derek growled, it took me a moment before i realized his eyes were glowing a bright sharp blue shocking me a little. 

      "What the hell is a Winchester?" Stiles and Scott asked. "They're the most famous hunters in America!" Peter shouted throwing his hands in the air, Derek turned and looked at me before asking. "Who do you live with?" I glared at him holding tighter to my blade slowly trying to get away from them. "We're not going to hurt you." Scott stated sounding sincere. "I live with my dad and uncle Sam." "What's your dads name?" Peter asked squinting his eyes as if waiting. "Dean." I stated sharply, i heard two growls, one from Derek and the other from Scott. 

      "Everyone knock it off!" Scott ordered with a growl causing all our attention to go to him. "Madison, put the knife away we're not going to hurt you, Derek put the claws away." I looked at Scott with a shocked look before i slowly put my knife in my boot so it was easy to grab just in case. "Hey, what's going on?" Liam asked walking up with the girls. "She's a hunter." Derek stated sounding disgusted, i turned my head glaring at him. "And you're a monster." I spat, he looked at me shocked but i just crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "None of us are monsters, except for maybe Peter." Scott stated. "Hey!" Peter whined. 

     I clenched my jaw as i listened to Scott. "Yeah, none of us are human except for Stiles but we're not monsters." I looked at him and tilted my head slightly. "What are you?" Scott gave me a small half smile as he answered. "Im a werewolf." He stated, next thing i seen was his iris's turn blood red causing me to look at him with shock. "So are Derek, Peter, and Liam." I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "But you said only Stiles was human." I stated slowly. 

     He chuckled nodding. "He is, Malia is a were-coyote and Lydia here, well she's a banshee." My eyebrows shot up in shock. "Do you guys happen to flip out on the full moon and go out stealing peoples hearts for supper?" I asked twiddling my knife between my fingers. "No." Scott answered sounding genuinely disgusted that i even asked that causing me to be confused. "You said you're werewolves right?" I asked tilting my head, he nodded. 

     "We're all french wolves." Derek cut in with a hard voice, i looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "Thanks dick." I rolled my eyes, suddenly i heard the sound of wings flapping and a gust of wind, turning around i seen Castiel. "Cas?" I asked confused. 

      Everyones eyes looking at Castiel widely in shock. "Um..?" Cas trailed off looking around in confusion. "What is it Castiel?" I asked, he nodded looking down at me. "It's your father, he said, quote ' _Find Madison and bring her ass home_ ' Unquote." I let out a deep breath i didnt know i was holding and groaned. "Um... Who are you exactly?" Liam, i think, asked looking at Castiel. "Im an angel of the lord." They all looked pretty shocked, turning to them i opened my mouth to speak but it was too late, i felt Cas lay his hand on my shoulder and we were suddenly back in to the house. "Really Cas?" I asked grouchily, he gave me a small smile. "Sorry Maddy, your fathers orders." I let out a sigh nodding. "Of course." 

       Walking out of my room i walked down the stairs finding uncle Sammy and my dad talking in suits and looking at a bunch of files. "Hey guys, what's going on that's so important that can't wait." I asked sarcastically setting my hands on the table. "There's a case here." My dad stated, i looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Really?" i asked kind of shocked. 

    "About what?" I asked pulling out a chair sitting down while Cas stood back and listened.   
"Over the passed few years there have been plenty of weird phenomenon, such as strange animal attacks, sacrifices, i mean we've moved to a place where it's just been a blood bath in this town." I chuckled shaking my head. "Well, i can tell you one thing." i paused as my uncle and dad turned to look at me. "There's a wolf pack in town." They both looked at me shocked. 

      Tilting his head slightly my dad asked. "Where?" Pursing my lips i thought of a way to answer. "But it wasn't them.." I trailed off gaining a confused look from my dad. "They're werewolves Mads, they're monsters." "I just dont believe these ones are." I mumbled playing with my fingers. 

      "And why is that?" He asked, looking up i peeked at uncle Sam and Cas who must have flashed out a while ago cause he's no longer there. "Because they're not normal wolves and not all of them are wolves." "What do you mean?" Uncle Sam asked. "They're french wolves, and they have a human in their pack along with a were-coyote and a banshee." They looked at me shocked before my dads face fell into a confusion look. "What the hell is a french werewolf?" He asked, taking a deep breath i began explaining. "A french wolf is a werewolf that has full control over their shift, they dont have to worry about the full moon except for a few times in the beginning if they're bitten." Uncle Sammy explained in which i nodded agreeing with everything he said. "So they dont have to kill to survive?" My dad asked wanting to make sure. 

      "Nope." I stated popping the 'P' he bit the inside of his cheek just as the door bell rang making us look at each other in confusion. "I got it." I stated turning around walking toward the front door, opening the door i seen Stiles making me confused. 

    "Stiles?" I asked confused, he gave me a smile but something about it didnt seem right. "How did you find my house? I never even told you where i lived." I stated getting ready to close the door. 

         "Right, sorry i just...looked for the car." I narrowed my eyes slightly as i reached behind the door going to grab the holy water that was on the side table when suddenly his eyes turned pitch black and i felt an excruciating pain in my abdomen.

  
      Looking down i seen a knife in my stomach, i tasted blood in my mouth as i suddenly began coughing stumbling back knocking a lamp over causing my dad and uncle to come running into the room. 

     "No!" My dad shouted running toward me while Uncle Sammy pulled out the demon knife just as the demon smirked before exiting Stiles body causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. Coughing i could feel myself choking on my own blood as my dad grabbed me and slowly lowered me to the ground. 

        My dad pulled me into his lap with tears in his eyes as uncle Sammy sat down on the other side of me. "Hey, its okay Maddy, we'll get Cas, you'll be okay." My dad whispered sniffling as he lent down kissing my forehead leaving a few tears behind. 

  "Cas you son of a bitch! Get down here!" My dad shouted hold me tighter. 

The sounds of wings flapping was heard and Castiel came into view. "What happened?" He asked concerned. "Doesn't matter, fix it." My dad ordered, i could feel my breath becoming more shallow and my eyes getting droopy when the sounds of multiple footsteps were heard. "Oh god, it's too late." I heard Lydias voice as i began coughing up more blood. "Cas, there has to be something we can do." He cried with a clenched jaw, uncle Sammy silently cried to himself as he held my hand looking up at Castiel in hope. "I could do something..." Scotts voice rang through my ears, i looked up at him and seen none other than death himself reaching out to me. 

       My uncle Sam looked at him and asked. "What is that?" "I could give her the bite." His voice began getting muffled and i began to close my eyes only to be shaken awake a little. "Stay with me babygirl." I heard my dad. "You mean to turn her?" Uncle Sammy asked, Scott nodded as a silent yes. "No." My dad stated immediately, looking up at my dad i struggled but managed out. "Dad, im not going to make it." I took a breath but it was like it was knocked out of me as i coughed up more blood. 

    I heard my dad let out a small sob as he began rocking me back and forth while uncle Sammy squeezed my hand. "Dean.." Castiel trailed off, i felt everything fade out and my eyes slipped shut into pitch darkness. "Do it." 


	6. Chapter 6

*Stile's POV*

       Groaning i blinked my eyes opened looking around confused, where the hell am i?   
Standing up i looked inside the random house and seen the pack. "Guys-" I was cut off when i was suddenly punched extremely hard in the face knocking me to the ground. "What the hell was that for?" I asked holding my left cheek looking up seeing a severely angry [man ](http://orig00.deviantart.net/6d8d/f/2015/127/0/9/tumblr_mzth02tt1f1rmdsejo8_r1_500_by_laurenthebumblebee-d8shg5l.gif)who was being held back by Scott while Liam helped me up. 

    "Dean calm down!" A very tall [man](https://67.media.tumblr.com/d72f43fc1d68faa0a449ec82e2a893de/tumblr_novqrsDghx1rfy16zo1_500.gif) shouted dragging 'Dean' into the house, Scott and Liam guided me into the house, i noticed there was blood all over the floor causing my heart to pick up. "What happened?" I asked worried looking around, everyone looked down at the couch, slowly i walked over seeing Madison laying unconscious on it with a giant blood stain on the front of her shirt. "Wha-" I went to go ask but was cut off when Madison shot up taking a deep breath causing everyone to look at her. 

     My eyes widened when she made eye contact with me letting me see her golden [eyes](http://pre11.deviantart.net/d326/th/pre/i/2010/284/6/c/vampire__s_eye_by_kana89-d30j6r4.jpg), my head snapped to Scott. "You gave her the bite?!" I shouted, he sighed nodding. "Someone explain to me what the hell is going on!" I shouted. 

   "You were possessed." The giant stated slowly, i looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and asked. "What?" "You were possessed by a demon and found Madison.... You stabbed her and she would have died." I felt the air get sucked out of my lungs as i looked at Madison who was hugging Dean. "Madi-" I started but she cut me off. "It's fine, it wasn't you." I looked down remembering when i was possessed by the nogitsune, scott said the same thing, i felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to look up seeing Scott looking at me with a knowing look. 

*Madison's POV*

       I shot up gasping for air looking around until my eyes stopped on Stiles who looked at me shocked. "You gave her the bite?" He shouted at Scott who nodded. 

    While everyone was explaining everything to Stiles i furrowed my eyebrows as i realized my senses were being overloaded. "Guys." I stated trying to get their attention but no one heard me. "Guys!" I shouted making everyone shut up and look at me. "How do you feel Maddy?" My dad asked as he sat next to me. "I feel.." I trailed off. "Strange." I finished. 

     "You have to come stay at Derek for a few nights." Scott stated awkwardly, my dad and uncle immediately interjected. "Hell no." 

  I stood up and asked. "Why?" "Madison, you're not go-" I glared at my dad and stated. "Let him explain." My dad gave me a hard stare but said nothing. "The full moon is tonight and we need to train you to control your shift..." He trailed off peeking up at my dad and uncle, i bit the inside of my cheek thinking. "Let me go pack some things.." I trailed off turning around to walk to my room only to have my upper arm be grabbed lightly, looking up i seen my dad looking at me. "You dont have to go Maddy." I gave him a small smile. "I need to learn this dad." 

     With that he let go of my arm allowing me to walk upstairs into my room.   
Sighing i dumped out my backpack seeing my silver knife, curious i picked it up twirling it in my fingers, putting it to my arm i cut it a little bit hissing as my arm sizzled a little before it healed. "Hurts doesnt it?" Jumping i dropped the knife back on the bed turning around i seen Stiles. "Didn't even hear you come up." He chuckled awkwardly as he walked further into the room. "You'll learn to control your hearing." He stated now standing in front of me, i looked up at him awkwardly. "I-I um wanted to apologize for nearly killing you..." He trailed off rubbing the back of his neck. 

      I chuckled shaking my head. "My family and I have died a few times, nothing new to us." He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" He asked, a smile came onto my face as i laughed a little. "My dad and Uncle have died, went to hell and back, my dads been a demon, me being a werewolf is just a new thing to add to the list." I stated, he looked at me in shock. 

    Clearing my throat i wiped the smile off my face before asking. "Want to help me pack?" He gave me a small smile nodding. Going through my closet i pulled out a couple of outfits and handed them to Stiles who packed them into my bag, reached down i grabbed a few pairs of shoes. Sighing i turned around putting them in my bag, zipping it up i put my bag on my back looking up at Stiles. "Ready?" He asked, i nodded with a small smile. 

     We walked out of my room and back to the living room where we found my dad and uncle, looking around i seen that everyone else left. "Where'd everyone go?" I asked confused. "They said something about meeting you guys there." "They went to Dereks." Stiles stated knowingly. "It's getting pretty dark out we should probably get going..." Stiles trailed off pointing toward the door. Looking up at my dad i gave him a small smile before wrapping my arms around him middle, he lent down kissing my head. Pulling away from the hug i turned to uncle Sam and hugged him tightly which he returned. 

   Taking a deep breath Stiles and I walked out of the house and got into his jeep.   
He started the engine up and we drove off out of the drive way and down the road. 

-Skip Drive- 

      We arrived at Dereks and got out out of the jeep walking into the house.   
"The moon is going to be out soon so we need to get you chained up." Derek immediately stated as we walked into the room. "Woah, hold on, no one is chaining me up." I stated with my hands in the air, he looked at me with a clenched jaw. "Do you want to turn and kill people?" He asked harshly, i felt my face softened as i answered quietly. "No.." "Then come here." He demanded, sighing i walked over to him allowing him to chain me up. 

       Once he was done chaining me up he stepped away and looked at me while i looked at him unimpressed. "Now what?" I asked bored, he looked at me and stated. "We wait." Internally groaning i looked around seeing Liam, Scott, Stiles, and Derek looking at me, i dont know where the girls are, probably home.

-An hour later- 

        Its been an hour and nothing has happened. "When is this suppose to work?" I asked letting out a yawn, he walked up to me with confusion in his eyes. "Derek, why isn't she changing?" Scott asked confused as well. "I dont know..." He trailed off with narrowed eyes. "Maybe she already has an anchor." I turned to Stiles with furrowed eyebrows. "Whats an anchor?" I asked. "What we use to keep us connected to our humanity." Derek answered, Scott nodding in agreement. 

       I thought about it and realized. "Well, during hunting i've always use my uncle and dad to keep be grounded..." I trailed off, they nodded slowly. "They must be your anchor." Scott mumbled, lifting my wrists up i asked. "Are these necessary anymore?" Saying nothing Derek undid the chains allowing me to move freely. "Well we still need to train you with your senses." Scott pointed out. 

     Looking at them i watched as Derek, Scott, and Liam make their eyes glow, Scott's Red, Liams yellow, and Dereks blue, i looked at them in amazement. "How'd you do that?" I asked softly, Scott gave me a soft smile. "You'll learn." He answered. 

     Over a few hours i learned to transform back and forth between human and werewolf...   
Man it's gonna be hard getting use to that. "Well, i think we should all turn in for the night.." Scott stated clapping his hands together, we heard a short snore causing us to turn and see Stiles passed out on the couch, i let out a little giggle shaking my head. 

       "Goodnight guys." I said softly watching as the three of them turned around about to walk out of the living room, taking a deep breath i softly called out. "Scott." Turning around he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Can i talk to you for a minute? Outside?" He nodded motioning me to follow him. "Whats up?" He asked once we got outside, sighing i sat down on the porch with him following my lead sitting next to me. "Almost all my life i was taught to hunt monsters- Sorry supernatural creatures." I corrected myself, he nodded motioning me to carry on. "But when you become one of them..." I trailed off with furrowed eyebrows. "You realize, not all of them are terrible." I said quietly turning to look at him. 

      He gave me a half smile nodding. "I understand, but a wise friend of mine told me something that stuck with me." I tilted my head confused and asked. "What was that?" "Not all monsters do monstrous things." Looking down i fiddled with my fingers. "I like that." I mumbled, he patted my shoulder giving me a smile. "Come on Madison, you should get some sleep." He stated standing up, licking my lips i looked up at him stating. "I think im gonna sit out here for a minute." Giving me a soft smile he shrugged off his jacket handing me it before walking back inside. 

       Looking up at the sky i watched the stars. "Hello darling." My head snapped forward at the sound of a familiar voice, immediately i felt my eyes flicker to yellow as i let out a low growl. "Crowley." He looked shocked by my transformation but chuckled bringing his hand up closing his fist, i felt my throat close up cutting off my breathing, bringing my hands up i grabbed my throat. "Listen good Maddy, tell your father and moose uncle to meet me tomorrow at three o'clock behind the bleachers." He let me breathe again letting me answer. "Why so you can be a little slut, sorry to break it to you crowley, you wont have any luck getting to third base." I smirked, he glared at me using his hand to drag me toward him. 

     "Listen girly, i won't hesitate to have you killed again." He snapped, i furrowed my eyebrows. "You.." I whispered "So you might want to treat me with respect of ill have a personal space for you in the pit." With that i felt myself drop to the ground and he was gone


End file.
